


Kuro Week- 2017

by CarcinoArison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Sleep Walking, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: These are my submissions for Kuro Week, while prompts are listed i may not finish all of them.summaries will be inside.- Day 1: Madness- Day 2: Identity/Memory-Day 3: Reflection/Mirror-Day 4: Betrayal/Deception-Day 5: Nightmares-Day 6: Mind Control-Day 7: Scars/Injury





	1. Day 1: Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! how're you all going? Good? great!
> 
> so i think some of these stories are gonna be really good, i worked hard on them and even went through the effort to proof read. However some of them may not be as good due to writer's block and me struggling with motivation related to mental issues.
> 
> Just a heads up, while these stories are not in any order they are connected, in the sense that they are apart of the same "Kuro Universe". Basically my idea is that that Shiro and Kuro (who will be referred to as Champion) are split personalities as a result of Haggar's experiments and as such have no memory of each other (my theory on Shiro's amnesia)
> 
> Also Kuro doesn't necessarily feature in all these but he is at a minimum hinted at.

We had to move him to solitary confinement, the champion. The risk of him killing another inmate before he was even let out was just getting to high as the strange alien's thirst for blood grew.

There were rumours. Things I'd heard from some of the more senior officers, that he was like that because of Haggar's interest in him as her newest experiment. A few of the others said it was a reminder of why we should never mess with her.

I was shocked to find that even moving him from one cell to another was difficult. He was truly as violent and reckless as the stories told, desperate to get his hands on anyone or anything. It didn't help that the other guards kept trying to make a sport out of antagonising him.

I haven't been on this ship very long. I got transferred after an increase in prisoners and gladiator spectators to act as extra security, before this I was on a science and exploration ship where not much happened. Going from that to having to deal with the likes of the champion was a big change. 

It was… terrifying to say the least. I wouldn't have pegged his species as a vicious or dangerous one on a first glance but my boss says that he's just mad and that the others of his kind are far more docile.

I've heard a little about the others. About how one of them was supposed to go in before the champion in his first fight but the champion wounded him before he could. It was a shock to all present that day.

He has to have 24 hour security and extra when we bring him back from fights or sessions with Haggar. It's by far the worst shift a guard can get and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so.

He'll be banging on the doors for hours and he scratches despite not having any claws. Sometimes I worry the door won't hold. I'm not stupid enough to think I can take him on in a fight. He always settles down eventually but the quiet is almost more concerning then the racket.

What's worse is that when he comes back from Haggar I swear his eyes glow like ours, which I know is not normal for his species. The boss said I was just being paranoid but that sort of thing is hard to miss. Whatever Haggar's been doing to him must be intense and I have no interest in finding out what it is.  
____________________________________________________

Shiro knew what the guards said about him when they thought he wasn't listening (jokes on them though he is _always_ listening). He knew they called him crazy, mad, nothing but a bloodthirsty monster but it didn't matter what they say because he already knew what he is. While he couldn't exactly claim to be Shiro anymore he sure as hell wasn’t their champion.

If anything it's good that they think he's crazy. No one expected a feral animal to think their way out of a cage, all the easier to catch them by surprise. Because that's what was all about. The great escape. One way or another he is getting back to earth. He liked to think that if he died trying at least his spirit will be able to return, although that won't save his planet from Zarkon.

Some days it's hard to remember what he's striving for and he has to make a conscious effort to ground himself. Usually those are the days he spends with Haggar.

He knew what she was trying to do to him. She treats him like some pet to be rewarded and punished accordingly. He does what she wants, wins the fight in an appropriate manner, and his time with her isn't bad at all. If he disobeys or doesn't perform to expectations… he'd rather forget what happens then.

There are weird days as well where he knows he was with Haggar for the day but he can't remember any of it. It scared him to think what she might be up to that she doesn't want him to know. It scared him to think that on those days it's easier to allow himself this descent into madness.

He's started to notice that those weird days are growing more frequent. Whatever Haggar was doing to him was starting to escalate. Shiro knew he had to find a way out, soon.

The Witch hadn't broken him yet.


	2. Day 2: Identity/Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident on a scientific exploration ship, Haggar fears her little experiment may be failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! Haggar’s here cause what’s Kuro without Haggar? Also this onw actually has Kuro in it! I gotta say i am a slut for the whole really fucked up mother Haggar thing with Shiro.

Haggar has a problem. The Champion may be regaining his past memories and Haggar can simply not allow that. If he regains his memories then all her hard work to make him stop fighting her will be lost. Not to mention she may lose possibly the Empire's best weapon yet.

He's dependent on her, much like a you cub who's dependent on its mother, and like any cub who reaches a certain age, he's starting to ask questions. Now while that may be fine for cub it is _not_ okay for a brainwashed slave.

The worst part is Haggar believes that this is entirely her own fault. She had decided to test her pet's mental durability by taking him on a field trip to the scientific investigation ship one of his little human friends was on.

There was nothing particularly special about this ship which was exactly why Haggar had decided to bring her champion here. It was a frustratingly small thing that left you feeling both cramped and over heated, especially with the large amount of scientists running back and forth.

The lighting was clearly cheap and the effect of them made Haggar thankful for her hood, though she could see Champion squinting at the halls in annoyance. The worst of the ship was the smell. Knowing from experience how easy it was to get caught up with work, it was probably safe to say not many decontamination baths were taken there. 

It all made Haggar long for the spaciousness of Zarkon's main fleet. Fortunately, at least, both her and the champion were very small compared to regular Galra so navigation between crowded hallways wasn't a major difficulty.

The had been going very well, Champion was behaving well though showed clear signs of interest in his new surrounding environments. This was not a problem, if anything it showed potential for the Champion to perhaps one day be like her.

Now the purpose of the miserable journey was for the sake of making sure all the smaller forces of the empire were working to expectations, this meant that Haggar and the Champion had to receive a tour. This is where things started to go wrong.

The tour led the intimidating pair through a small area that was for work camp prisoners who showed higher intelligence. They were there to help the scientists with any and all research they could. Haggar failed to realise that this included the Champion's little human friend from the fight against Myzax.

The whelp instantly recognised his former friend and immediately started struggling against his bonds and calling out the Champion's former name, which of course he didn't recognise. However the shouting did get his attention and the Champion eyed the boy with an odd look on his face, no doubt realising the strangeness of finding someone who looked to be of his species.

The small one continued his incessant yelling until Haggar made a signal to the guards to stop him, but the damage had already been done as the Champion did not remove his eyes from the strange new creature even as Haggar hurried him out.

Now that they are back at the main ship with the Champion in her quarters, Haggar is just realising how large the consequences of that one little human could have been. She is a fool! She should have known better to check the ship's records just in case.

Not to mention it shows that the experimental processes she applied to the Champion are not as flawless as she previously thought. Another thing she should have thought to make sure of.

The boy has started asking questions like, "who was that person?" and "why were they the same species as me?". He has also barely uttered a word of anything else since, instead choosing to brood in silence. 

Haggar can practically see the thoughts churning in his head and and fears this event may have triggered a chain reaction that could eventually lead to the recovery of his memories. Of course this would be an absolute disaster if it happened.

It seems that Haggar will have to apply some counter measures to prevent this and at the very least put him under constant supervision. She can't afford to see all her hard work go down the drain.


	3. Day 3: Mirror/Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Haggar to come with Zarkons word The Champion contemplates some things.

The crowd roars in delight at the gruesome sight of the gladiators head rolling across the arena floor. The victim was a Galra, once a soldier of Zarkon's army tossed into the arena as both a punishment for weakness and a test.

The test was to find out if Haggar's little "experiment" was fit to put to use yet. Fit to follow the order of the Galra. It was a risky move considering the subject's origins which was why Zarkon was there personally to witness the fight. 

Champion knew all this and so made sure to put on one of his best performances yet. Following the method Haggar had carefully laid out for him, he easily held dominance over his opponent till the ex-soldiers untimely demise.

After the fight Champion has been escorted back to his solitary cell to wait while Haggar discusses how he went with Lord Zarkon. The small room had received a few upgrades since he had first been transferred, thanks to Haggar finally convincing him to stop fighting and follow orders.

One of these upgrades was a mirror. Why exactly the Galra thought this was a reward for him he didn't understand but it's useful for cleaning up after fights or before going somewhere with Haggar.

When he looks in the mirror now days he knows exactly what he sees there. The Champion. Haggar's champion, an unstoppable weapon soon to work for the Galra. At least if all went according to plan with Lord Zarkon, which he is sure it will.

He knew that while he couldn't remember much about life before the Galra he has changed a lot in more than just his mental state. He couldn't be sure what exactly he had looked like before but he could certainly make a few assumptions about the differences that had come to be.

For on thing he's pretty sure his hair was not meant to be multicolored the way it was. The now stark white streak in his hair had once obviously been black like the rest of his head. Another significant change is his eyes, this one was obvious. there weren't many species besides the Galra that had such glowing yellow eyes (he could name a few from his journeys with Haggar) and Champion is sure whatever he is wasn't one of them. 

He scarcely finds himself thinking now... what would the him from before, the him he can't remember, think of him now? Would he be as proud as Haggar is? Would he be impressed with how much she says he has grown? Would he even recognize himself at all?

It doesn't matter. Who he used to be is completely irrelevant to who he his now and Haggar says he should waste no time mourning that weakling. However he can't help but wonder…

Champion shakes his head viciously watching the action be reflected in the mirror. His chance to serve the Galra Empire and Lord Zarkon is almost upon him and he cannot afford to be distracted by such frivolous and worthless thoughts.

He moves over to the now almost luxurious bed he has and sets himself down on the mattress. After his performance in the arena and with Haggar fighting for him, there's no way that Zarkon could turn them down now. He will get his shot, even if he has to work his way up from the bottom ranks. He's made it this far and he knows non of the other soldiers would have faced such hardships as he.

He might even get to be the boss of Sendak one day. That would be a real treat, just to see the look on his face every time he would have to follow Champion's orders.

Champion is started from his introspection by someone opening the door to his cell. Assuming it to be a guard he gets up ready to show he is unarmed, only to find Haggar herself. She rarely comes to his cell personally as she hates the filth of the prison block.

While he is not yet very good at reading the witch, he thinks he may be able to detect something that may be akin to cheerfulness in her aura. In his experience she only gets like this when something gruesome happens.

She glides right up to him, stopping short before they collide to tell him, "You have been approved my Champion. Your time starts soon."

He returns to her a wicked grin that he knows his face isn't used to making.

"For the glory of the empire, I won't let you down."


	4. Day 4: Betrayal/Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has been having more and more freaquent blackouts and worries that something bad might happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates folks I've just been really knackered lately but I'm still here.
> 
> Also there should probably be an epic action scene in this but I don't have the slightest clue on how to write such a thing so vague hints towards action is all your getting, sorry.
> 
> Also this one is wee bit sad so maybe have your tissues at the ready.

It is a lie for Shiro to say he is fine, that despite some of the visual changes he is still the same person. He knows he's not and he doesn't mean it in the "trauma changes a person" way, more of a "I'm not 100% in control of my actions" way.

He doesn't know for certain though which is why he hasn’t told the team yet. He doesn't want them to worry too much until he's sure. However instead of regaining his memories it's starting to seem like he's actually losing more of them as periods of blankness keep popping up in his memory.

Thankfully it's only happened at night so far when he's up and patrolling the halls so at the very least he's probably not causing too much trouble.

The nights when he's actually sleeping he finds are generally filled with visions of Haggar which was his first clue that this is her doing. Aside from that he's used to the general feeling of wrongness that indicates her involvement.

After their confrontation on Zarkon's ship, Shiro has a pretty good idea of what Haggar wants from him. Her perfect, obedient little weapon of mass destruction. 

What's really scaring him is the fact that he has no idea how much control she has over him, or when she can use it. What if something happened during a mission? What if one day soon he does cause harm during one of his blank periods?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day does eventually arrive, though Shiro doesn't know until afterwards. 

When he finds himself waking up in what he remembers Coran telling him once was a lockup cell, every worst case scenario runs through Shiro's head. Clearly something went wrong because he can't remember anything. Did he hurt anyone?

He sits up on the surprisingly comfortable bed to take a look at the room he only got a glance of previously. It's not very exciting but still a very pleasant space for effectively a dungeon.

The walls are all made of some clear hardened material like plastic but stronger, it's the same as the healing pods. The ceiling is high and so are the lights to keep them out of inmates reach and there is a small porcelain white toilet and sink area tucked away in a corner.

Shiro thinks he can hear the tell tale hum of electricity coming from the walls, reminding him distinctly of the invisible maze. Looking further he sees Keith dozing against the wall with his knees tucked up.

"Ke-ith," his voice cracks, feeling hoarse, "Keith, buddy, wake up."

Keith hears him and slowly starts to rouse from his nap until he notices Shiro and is instantly standing up at attention. 

"Shiro! You're awake! It… it is you… right?" Shiro can hear his voice quiver a little and it breaks his damn heart.

He tries to look as non threatening as possible, "yeah buddy, it's me."

He sees Keith's shoulders relax a little at this. Shiro's initial instinct is to ask to be let out so he can give him a hug but there's something more important to do first.

"Keith, I need you to go get Allura or Coran, okay? Can you do that for me please?" He knows it probably sounds like he's talking down to Keith.

He can see the flash of betrayal in Keith's eyes but the boy still nods and leaves to do as he was asked. Shiro misses him already as he watches him walk away, however he knows it's safest if he stays in this cell.

Fortunately Shiro isn't left alone for too long as it's soon after when Allura approaches his cell without Keith. That's good, it means Shiro won't have ask him to leave.

"It's good to see you're alright Shiro," Allura says as she approaches, "Keith said you asked to speak to me."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Shiro can't wait any longer through pleasantries. He needs to know.

Allura hesitates and the look on her face is enough that Shiro turns away in shame. He walks back over to the bed and sits down.

"Your silence speaks volumes," he says quietly. It really is safest if he stays in the cell.

"Wait just-" Allura rushes closer to the barrier "-let me speak first. Please." Shiro turns to her expectantly.

"Yes, someone was hurt. Hunk was with you when you lost control, tried to restrain you, and had a few ribs broken when you tossed him against a wall. However the damage was not significant and everyone else was unharmed."

Shiro turns away again unable to keep the sound of frustration from leaving his mouth. No amount of Allura's diplomatic skills could convince him of anything but the truth. He was a danger to the team.

"Shiro… I get the feeling that you suspected something like this might happen. Is that the case?" The way she asks is like she's asking a child if they took the last cookie from the jar. 

"I didn't… I didn't want to worry anyone until I was sure, I didn't think I was doing any harm," he answers shakily. 

When he turns to see Allura's reaction she's looking down and biting her lip. He thinks she looks conflicted, while he understands that this must be hard for her he trusts her to make the right decision to keep the team safe. 

"That's… understandable Shiro," she responds finally, "but it is a problem now, however I assure you it is one that will be fixed! Coran and Pidge are already researching possible issues and their solution, and I presume hunk will readily join them once he is out if the healing pod."

She shifts awkwardly on the spot before continuing again. "In the meantime…" she trails off.

Shiro doesn't make her say it. "I'll stay here, it's alright Allura, I wouldn't expect anything less." He curls back up into his corner on the bed, trying to make himself as small as possible. He doesn't feel like talking anymore.

He can still feel the burn of Allura's stare on him but eventually hears the sound of her heels clicking away down the hall. Despite how it may look he really does feel better off here. 

Being locked up is exactly what a traitor like him deserves.


	5. Day 5: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran notices something odd going on with Shiro.

It was a more than common occurrence for Coran to find at least one the paladins up and about for some reason or another. Occasionally it would be Lance looking at the holomap of Earth, Pidge working on a project or looking for her family, or sometimes Hunk in the kitchen clearly trying to calm his nerves with food.

But far more than any of the others was Shiro. Most nights Coran usually found Shiro… well the best word for it would be patrolling. He even had a sort of set route by now that started with checking on the paladins and spread outwards from there.

Coran was well aware that it was not a healthy behaviour for Shiro to be up most nights but it would be too hypocritical for him to tell the boy off for such. If those nightly walks were what made Shiro feel safe, well far be it for Coran to object.

However lately Coran has noticed some strikingly odd behaviours coming from the paladin as of late. For one, the way he's been walking is off. Shiro's walk is usually more like a march more then anything but lately it's almost seemed like he's been prowling the halls. It reminds Coran too much of a beast for his liking.

Another strange occurrence quickly becoming more common is the blackouts Shiro keeps having. On more then one occasion now Coran has found Shiro collapsed asleep somewhere, waking him up to find he has no idea how he got there.

A few of these incidences have even lead to Coran to finding Shiro writhing on the floor in pain, sometimes screaming. Theses odd behaviours have lead Coran to the conclusion that Shiro must be having severe nightmares. Coran would only expect as much after what the poor boy's been through.

It's the only logical thing Coran can think of that explains _all_ of the odd behaviours. He supposes it's just another thing he'll have to add to his list of nightly duties. While he knows the others would want to know about Shiro's nightly adventures he's also well aware of how much Shiro would want to keep this a secret. 

Coran knew there was something Shiro wasn't telling him but understood that if and when he was ready to talk to someone, he would. Coran trusted Shiro to do the right thing when it came down to it. He was the black paladin after all! His role almost solely relies on trust from his comrades.

Still, it's something that Coran would have to pay close attention to. The other morning at breakfast Lance mentioned he had a weird dream where he was walking through the castle halls and saw a large figure with glowing yellow eyes. Coran distinctly remembered seeing lance get up for a glass of water.

It's disconcerting to think that the figure in Lance's "dream" may very well have been Shiro, although Coran can recall no memory of Shiro recently with glowing yellow eyes during one of his night walks. Perhaps it really was just a trick of Lance's imagination.

Coran resolved to talk to Keith about it. If Shiro has had nightmares such as these before, or has said anything to anyone Keith would probably know. The two seem to have quite a close bond so it would make sense for Shiro to confide in him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith told Coran that Shiro does have a history of sleeping poorly _and_ is known for spending that time walking, however he's never been one for sleepwalking. Coran can tell that the boy is worried for his leader and so tells him that he is merely curious about the workings of humans.

Unfortunately the conversation did nothing to ease Coran's worry. He still had no idea if this was something to be worried about or not, and if it was a problem, what he should do about it.

For now he felt it was best to just merely keep an eye on Shiro and hope that he either sorted it out on his own or someone else did.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual guys I appreciate all kudos and will actually marry anyone who leaves comments (good or bad)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
